Evil Ways
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Danny Reagan's investigation into a serial killer brings him to a certain girl named Alex Russo, and her ex-boyfriend, David Falcone who has ties to the Chinese Triads. Inspired by the song Evil Ways by Blues Saraceno.
1. The Opening Shot

**AN: This following story is going to be inspired by the song** _ **Evil Ways**_ **by _Blues Saraceno_. I heard the song, and this story came along after hearing that same song a few times. Before I begin this story, I need to address a few things. One, this story takes place a year after David left (this is AU, and I am playing the time frame free), and then he came back for one reason, and that reason is going to be revealed in this chapter. Another thing, Louis has a girlfriend, and whether or not she will be in future chapters is a whole other thing. Now, the story.**

 **Chapter One: The Opening Shot**

It was one of those days, you know? One of those days where it was feeling fine, the sun was shining, the sky was fairly clear, and trouble for the most part was on the low side. Sure, this being New York City, a day without crime at all was rare, if not impossible. While there was some crime, this was a fairly calm day. With that being said, you know that something big is going to happen, right? Well, that is going to be a situation that is going to be address later.

As of now, David Falcone, who was sitting on a building looking down at the city, had a smile on his face. David lived here his entire life. His parents died when he was young, and his family friend, Louis Saint, is raising him as his own son. While he loved living here, it sometimes got to him, about what he is and what he was capable of.

David was gone for about a year because his childhood friend, and she was going to be his girlfriend at one time, Alex Russo, decided to end their friendship because he was a demon, a fact that he found out barely days earlier. As you can expect to have happened, that really rattled the young teen, and he was gone, only back now because he feels that something good can finally come from this sad story.

See, as David was out of the country, he heard that Alex was single again, and now he was back to possibly win her back, any way he possibly can. He still had feelings for her, and the way their relationship ended was bad, but for as bad things go, maybe things can turn out for the better. Maybe, maybe not.

I mean, who knows? David and Alex might get back together, and then again, they might not, and things between them might get worse.

* * *

It was a calm, cool night, and David found himself walking through the city. He knew what he was going to do, and what he wanted to do. He was walking around, trying to get his nerve as to what he was going to do.

What was that? He was going to ask his former friend, Alex, to be his girlfriend. He was more than nervous about doing this, as evident because he was walking around New York trying to get his nerve as to what he was about to do. The time came, as because he found himself wandering into Waverly Place, where Alex and her family operated a sandwich shop. David stood there, and went over in his mind what he was about to do and say, because he wanted everything to be perfect when he finally made his move.

Just as he was about to make his move, he heard Alex's voice, and she was talking to someone else. David walked a little closer, and then he saw the boy that he was talking to, and that boy was Beast Bowl performer, Chase. David wondered what was going on, and decided to sit back and wait for a moment. David contemplated doing anything, but determined not to do anything.

Then he saw Chase lean in, and kiss Alex on the lips. As what happened a year earlier, David felt his heart rip in two, by the one girl that he held so dear. David felt his mind start to mentally fall apart, and in one quick motion, he flew away.

Just as David disappeared, Alex and Chase snapped their heads in that direction to see what was happening, but saw no one there. Alex felt what, or who rather, and knew that it was David. He saw her kissing someone, and now what was he going to do as a result of that?

* * *

It was in the evening when Stella Bonasera got a call from her nephew, David, telling her to meet her at a nearby diner. Stella and David got along well, seeing as how Stella and Louis are brother and sister, they kind of had to get along. Seeing as how David was in the wind at this point, and everyone in his family was worried about him, Stella was tasked with bringing him back home, even though she wasn't even sure that was possible.

Well, the call that she got from David was quick and to the point. When she got to the diner that David told her to go to, she noticed him, sitting there in a corner with his head down, hood over his face.

Stella took extreme caution when she approached him. He didn't even acknowledge her when she sat down in front of him.

"David, you sounded out of it over the phone. Are you alright?" Stella asked him.

David didn't answer.

"Louis is worried about you. I told him that you called me, and that he wanted me to bring you home." Stella said.

David stood still, not even looking at her. Stella knew what he was capable of, and treading lightly here was the smart and only play she had. She knew that she had to watch what she said, and asked him.

"David, what is going on between you and Alex?" Stella asked. Hearing Alex's name caused him to snap his head upwards, and there he saw the hurt in his eyes. David stood up, slid her a note, and was out the door. Stella took the note, and put it in her pocket, and rushed out after him, but it was too late.

David disappeared into the New York night.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER, AT THE LI HA ESTATE**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

David walked through the halls of the Li Ha estate, looking at all of the memorabilia that hung everywhere. The family so graciously took him in when he had no where to go, and he will always be grateful. The family was something that he never had, and he was glad to be a part of it. He had time later to recall the past, because the head of the family wanted a word with him. This was rare, not that the head of the family did not get along with David and vice versa, but the young man kind of knew what was going on, and whatever it was, was big.

David was let into the common room by his guards, and saw Mr. Li Ha sitting in a chair, staring at a fire that was going in the fire place.

"Sir. You wanted to see me?" David asked.

"Yes. Sit." Mr. Li Ha said, motioning to the seat next to him. David took the seat, and noticed that Mr. Li Ha did not even look at him.

"I need your help with something." Mr. Li Ha said.

"Sure. Anything." David said.

"I know that this is a little much to ask of you, but I need your help with something. This is going to be big what I am asking you. If you cannot handle it. Let me know." Mr. Li Ha said.

"Let me know what you need me to do." David asked.

"My daughter, Lee. You know her, right, I want you to head out to New York, find her for me. I have no idea what happened to her. If you find her, bring her back home." Mr. Li Ha said.

"Sure. No problem." David said. He got up to leave, but before he did, he turned back to where Mr. Li Ha still sat.

"Sir, I mean nothing ill by saying this, but you know that what I find might not be good news, right?" David asked.

"I am well aware of that, but my wife and I need to know. She might just show up here, so we can't leave." Mr. Li Ha said.

"I know. I'll find her." David said, leaving the common room.

* * *

"Alright, what do we have here?" Det. Danny Reagan asked as he and his partner Det. Baez walked into the crime scene that they were called out to.

"In all of my years, I never saw something like this." The coroner said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny Reagan asked.

"Look." The coronersaid. He lifted up the sheet, and saw that the victim was literally split down the middle.

"God." Baez said, covering her mouth.

"What in the world?" Danny said in disbelief. "Any way to ID him?"

"Yeah." The coroner handed him the wallet with an ID inside of it.

"Chase Riprock. 19. Doesn't live too far from here." Danny said. "Anything else?"

"A note. Here you go." The coroner said, handing the note to the detectives.

"'You took my girl, now I took your life. Payback, signed David Falcone.' Wow." Danny said, looking at the letter.

"Okay, now I am skeptical. Why would he kill someone in such a way, and leave a note saying that he did it?" Baez asked Danny.

"We'll figure that out when we ask him that in person." Danny said.

* * *

 **AN: If there are any errors that I overlooked, I will fix them in the next chapter, the same with everything that I might have omitted or misspelled.**


	2. New York Homecoming

**AN: Well, after the last chapter, David is a homicide suspect, and just as he was landing in New York City. He will get a warm welcome, and a cold one as well. I honestly do not know what that means, but free speech can be a weapon, huh? On with the story.**

 **Chapter Two: New York Homecoming**

David floated above New York City, and he sniffed that air for the first time in two years. It smelled the exact same as he last remembered it. He did not have time to sit here and reminisce, though. He had a job to do. He had to find Lee Li Ha. He knew that this city was a beauty, and a monster at the same time. He needed a base of operations, and he only had one person that he can talk to. Maybe his home could serve as a base of operation.

A smile on his face, he flew directly there.

* * *

William Belmont casually sat in his study, reading a book. He hated these days. These days where all that he had to do was read. Not that he did not like to read, but he hated just reading, and sometimes he wished that there was some more action in his life, like his great grandfather Simon.

Yes. THAT Simon.

Just as William was finishing reading, he heard a specific knock on his door.

"No, couldn't be." William said, heading to the front door to answer it. Sure enough, he saw his long lost friend David Falcone standing there. He answered it and greeted the teen with a smile.

"What the hell? Where have you been?" William asked him as David casually strolled inside.

"Out and about." David said, taking a seat on the couch as William sat across from him.

"I mean it. Where have you been?" William asked him again.

"Well, after I left New York, I wandered around a while. Then I ended up in Japan. I saved a young girl from some robbers, and I come to find out that the same young girl's father is a bigwig in the Triads." David began. "Then I became a "fixer" for that man, and now I am here looking for that same woman."

"You are a fixer for the Triads." William said. "Wow. So, why come to me?"

"I need your help." David said.

"Obviously." William said.

"I mean it." David replied. "I am looking for a woman by the name of Lee Li Ha."

"Well, let me take a look." William said. William pulled out a book, and a secret wall moved to the side, and they stepped into his computer room.

"I never got used to this room." David laughed.

"You aren't supposed to." William said. He took a seat at the main computer, and typed the name in, while David looked over his shoulder.

"Nope, nothing." William said.

"Damn. Figures." David said. All of a sudden, an urgent beeping came from the computer. William hit a button and a familiar face popped up.

"Well, look at this. This is something that might put a smile on your face." William said.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Okay. 19 year old Chase Riprock was found brutally murdered last night. New York homicide detective found his body split right down the middle. Police have a suspect, but they are not releasing the name." William read.

"Let me guess, it's me." David said.

"I am willing to bet the world that they think you did it." William said. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing. I have to go and find Lee before something happens to her." David said, heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to see your family first? Or Alex at least?" William asked heading for the door after David.

David stopped where he was, and looked back at William. William stopped moving, and put his hands up to signal that he meant no harm.

"Alright, I will keep my ear out in case I hear something, but watch out. The cops might be looking for you." William said.

"Noted." David said. He gave William a nod, and blasted off from William's backyard. William watched David go, and went back into his home to do something in an attempt to find out more about Lee Li Ha.

* * *

"Okay, I looked up David Falcone, and as it turns out, his legal guardian filed a missing person report about two years ago." Baez said, handing a file on David Falcone to Danny.

Danny took the file, and looked through it. He noted that his parents were killed, and that Louis Saint, David's legal guardian was a close friend to David's parents. Probably what Louis was watching him.

"Okay, so, what's our next move?" Baez asked Danny.

"We go and talk to his legal guardian." Danny said. "He might shed some light on what we might be dealing with."

* * *

Lynn Falcone, David's little sister, was sitting on the couch, staring at the television screen as various pictures flickered on and off. Her guardian, Villo Lyon, half man, half lion, was laying down in front of her, staring at the screen just the same way as she was doing.

Lynn jumped slightly as someone knocked on the front door. Lynn went to see who it was, and saw a male and female detective at the front door.

"Shit. It's some cops!" Lynn said to Villo. "Hide!"

Villo did as he was told, and quickly scattered into the other room, out of sight from whoever it was.

"Can I help you?" Lynn asked.

"Detective Baez, Detective Reagan. We need to speak to Louis Saint regarding David Falcone." Danny said.

"He's not in at the moment." Lynn said.

"Can we come in?" Baez asked her.

"No. I am not opening the door for any strangers, even if they are homicide detectives." Lynn said. "Come back with a warrant if you have to."

"Fine. We might do just that." Danny said.

Lynn looked through the peephole, just to see them leaving.

"Clear." Lynn called out. Villo came out from the other room, and the two both sat on the couch.

"Okay. Something is wrong here." Villo said.

"Yes, it is." Lynn said. "Why are they talking about David? What did he do?"

"No idea, but if it is the cops that are out here, they think he killed someone." Villo said.

"You think Louis knows what is going on?" Lynn said.

"Maybe. I get the feeling that David is back in town, and something big is going on." Villo said.

* * *

It was quiet, calm, and cool. David strolled through the city, just looking at everything that has changed, and what hasn't. Restaurants came and went, along with businesses that were around were either moved, or long gone as well. David sighed, and took a seat on a bench, with his hood up. David wondered where he should go to find Lee, but before that, he wondered just who was responsible for killing Chase, and why was he taking the blame for it. He honestly wasn't sad that Chase was dead, mostly because he didn't know Chase well enough to give a shit about him, and he still has that image in his mind of Alex kissing that piece of crap. He is not going to shed a tear because of what happened there.

David sighed, and laced his fingers behind his head. Back to Lee, he thought. Just where in the hell was he supposed to look for her? He probably should have asked Mr. Li Ha that before he came back here, but he can do that later if he needed to. He knew that he had to tread lightly because the cops are going to be looking for him, and for some strange reason, that brought a smile to his face. H always loved a challenge, and this was not going to be any different.

He got off the bench, and began to walk around once again. He will not say this if you asked him, but it was good to be back home.

* * *

 **AN: Just a quick note, I had to finish this story directly on Fanfiction, so if it looks a little bit off, that's the reason why. In the next chapter, another murder, more of the Reagans will get involved, and the hunt for David Falcone will turn into a murder warrant style.**


	3. New York City Becomes Unhinged

**AN: A new chapter! I am doing this one at home, so I might forget some of the things that I promised at the end of the last chapter. In the last chapter, David returned to New York, and found out that the cops of that fair city are looking for him, and the heat is going to get turned up a little bit on the guy. So now that you are all caught up, let's continue, shall we?**

 **Chapter Three: New York City Becomes Unhinged**

It didn't take long for Alex to catch word of Chase's murder. She was well aware of it for a few days now. She and Chase were never boyfriend and girlfriend, but it still kind of stung for her. Then she remembered kissing Chase that night, and David must have saw her. After the events of the Dark Tournament and how their relationship ended the first time, there is no way that David was not more than a little pissed off at her. Then Chase had to go and kiss her. The moment that the kiss happened, she literally felt David's anger, and he was gone again. If she could have taken it back, she would have, but now everything is falling apart, and she had a feeling that David was going to be in New York City once again...

* * *

The next day at school, Alex was called into the principal's office. Now, this being Alex, she could have been called in for any type of reason, but after what happened to Chase, she knew David was going to come up.

"Alex Russo? Detective Danny Reagan and this is my partner Detective Maria Baez." Danny said, introducing themselves to Alex. "We needed to ask you some questions about Chase Riprock."

"Okay. I already heard that he was killed, but I don't know what I can tell you." Alex said.

"What was your relationship with Chase?" Baez asked him.

"It wasn't a relationship. We never dated or anything." Alex said. That was the truth, they were never boyfriend or girlfriend, or ever went out.

"Okay, then, what about David Falcone?" Danny said. Both Danny and Baez noticed that Alex seized up when they mentioned David's name.

"What about him?" Alex asked them.

"We believe that he might have killed Chase." Baez said.

"I don't think he did." Alex said.

"Really? You must have known him for a long time. Do you believe he is capable of murder?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah. He is." Alex said. She saw him at the Dark Tournament, so he is capable of killing people, and has done so before. She was not going to tell them that, of course. "What makes you think that he did this?"

"We found a note on Chase's body, saying that Chase's murder was payback for him taking you from him." Danny said.

"I honestly don't know what you want me to tell you." Alex said.

"We need to track him down. Where might he go?" Baez said.

"I have no idea." Alex said.

"You have known David for a long time, and you have no idea where he might go?" Danny said, not believing her story that she was telling them.

"No. No idea." Alex said.

"If we find out that you are helping him evade us, we can arrest you, you know that right?" Baez said.

"Yeah, but you won't." Alex said, getting up and heading out of the office.

For some strange reason, she felt that David was not guilty of this murder, but they have a reason to think so. The conversation with those cops confirmed something that Alex felt all along.

David Falcone was in New York City.

* * *

David quietly sat at a pizza restaurant, looking over the news in the paper. He needed a moment to think about his next move. He actually considered heading to the dark side of New York, but knew that would mean that he would have to expose himself, and the fact that he was a Fixer for a Triad family, he is not a stranger to crime family.

"Well, nice to see a familiar face in New York." A familiar voice said to him. David looked up, and smiled.

"Rook. Nice to see you." David said, motioning for his friend to sit down across from him. Rook is employed by the Commissioner's office, and he also happens to be Mr. Li Ha's little brother. "What's up?"

"James called ahead, and said that you are here for Lee, how can I be of assistance?" Rook said.

"You know what Lee was last doing out here, or where she was last seen?" David asked.

"She was seen hanging out with a man by the name of Chase Riprock. Too bad he was murdered a day before you came out here." Rook said.

"Damn, anything else?" David asked.

"Well, when she found out that Chase got murdered, she went off the grid, only a few people know where she is, and sadly, I am not one of them." Rook said. "I do know of a few people that might be aware of where she might be. I will send the information to you."

"You can't just tell me right now?" David said.

"I can't, because the cops are here, and they might be here looking for you." Rook said. He peeked over his shoulder, and saw Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko enter the restaurant.

"That's one of the commissioner's kids. Jamie Reagan." Rook said, pointing out Jamie.

"Shit." David said. "Now what?"

"Run. I'll send the information later." Rook said. David nodded a farewell to Rook, and was out the back way, sensing Jamie and Eddie on his tail as he left. By the time they got to the location that he was supposed to be, David was long gone.

* * *

Alex all but ran home once school was over. She knew that she had to talk to someone about what she had heard at school was over. She wondered who she should talk to, and then she figured that Lynn, David's little sister was the best bet. She called her on her cell phone, and within ten minutes, Lynn was over there.

"So, what was so important that I had to rush over here?" Lynn asked as Alex all but dragged her into Alex's room.

"Listen, some cops came to the school, and asked me about Chase and David." Alex said.

"Really? What did they ask you?" Lynn asked her.

"They asked me have I seen him, where he might go, and what was my relationship with Chase was." Alex said.

"Okay, what did you tell them?" Lynn asked.

"I told them I haven't seen David, I don't know where they might go, and that me and Chase never had a relationship." Alex said.

"I kind of figured that David was back in town, but why?" Lynn asked. "Alex, do you believe that David killed Chase?"

"Honestly? No, I don't." Alex said. "It doesn't matter what we believe, but they think he might have. They told me that he left a note on Chase's body saying that his murder was payback for him taking me away from him."

"Why would David leave a note?" Lynn asked. "Has he fallen so far off the wagon that he would start killing people?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Alex said.

* * *

Louis sighed as he sat at his desk in his office. He felt kind of bad that Chase was killed, but he really did not know him very well, so that bad feeling quickly went away from him. Being a Marshall in New York, Louis knew that David was a suspect in that murder, and the cops were looking for him. That meant that they were going to question everybody that he knew, friend and family alike. Louis was waiting for the moment that the cops would come and question him. Today was that day, of course.

Louis wasn't surprised when Danny and Baez came into his office. He motioned for them to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Detectives, how can I help you today." Louis said to them.

"We are looking for David Falcone, have you seen him?" Danny asked him.

"No, I haven't." Louis said. "I haven't seen him in almost two years now. Since I filed that missing person report."

"Sir, we believe that David is responsible for the murder of Chase Riprock, and we need to find out where he might go." Baez said.

"What? What do you have on him?" Louis asked them.

"This. This note." Danny said. Danny handed the note to Louis. Louis looked over the note, and then a look came over Louis's face, and he reached into a drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper. He compared them for a moment, and handed the original note back to Danny.

"He didn't write that note." Louis said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Danny asked him.

"Honestly? I was a detective for a short while, and one thing I always taken from the job was that no one ever writes the exact same way twice." Louis said.

"What was that note that you took out of your desk?" Baez asked him.

"Not that it was any of your business, but it was a note that he written to me about six months ago." Louis said.

"Look, we need to find him before he kills again. Are you going to help us or not?" Danny asked.

"First of all, Detective." Louis said, starting to get a little irritated. "I know David way better than you. I know for a fact that he did not kill Chase. He has not always been on the side of angels, but he is not a killer. If you will do some more work, you will find that out."

Danny stepped away from the conversation for a moment to take a call from Jamie. Jamie just told him that David was seen at a pizza restaurant, and fled when he and Eddie tried to talk to him.

"Well, sir. It seems that your "son", has just fled from some cops that tried to talk to him. Is that the sign of an innocent person?" Danny asked him.

"That does not mean a goddamn thing, and you know it." Louis shot back. "Depending on which side of the street you are on, then yeah, it looks guilty. I stand by what I said, though. Do what you got to do."

Danny motioned for Baez to follow him, and Louis stood up to face his window, right after they have left.

"David, just what in the hell are you getting yourself into?" Louis said softly to himself.

* * *

David found himself in Chinatown after getting one of the addresses that Rook sent to him earlier. David always wanted to visit Chinatown, just to wander around down here to see the various shops and whatnot. David looked at the address in front of the door that he was standing in front of, and knocked on the front door.

"Yes? May I help you?" A elderly man asked him.

"Hi there. I am looking for this female." David said, holding up a picture of Lee Li Ha. The elderly Asian man look a look at this picture, and David noted that the man flinched a little bit, and began to shake his head.

"No. Never saw her." The man said.

"Really? Now why would you lie like that." David said. "Could it be that you know who her father is, and that you know what her father is capable of?"

"She has never been here!" The elderly man said. David sighed, and ran a hand over his head.

"Alright, old man, I have enough of this bullshit." David began. "Listen to me. Mr. Li Ha is very concerned about his daughter, and so am I. If you know something, you better tell me, before Mr. Li Ha gets impatient, and Ok's a hit on you."

"All right!" The elderly man said. "Lee used to stay here, but her boyfriend, an abusive man, came and dragged her away."

"The boyfriend. Do you have a name?" David asked The elderly man.

"Jonathan Wu." The elderly man quickly told him.

"Thank you." David said. He stepped away, and began walking the streets of Chinatown.

"Jonathan Wu. Why does that name sound so familiar?" David asked himself.

* * *

 **AN: In the next chapter, David confronts Johnny Wu, and in the same breath, Louis confronts Frank and Erin as well. It gets ugly, as you can possibly figure...**


	4. The Fatal Villainous Strike

**AN: From where we left off last chapter, David finally has a name in his search for Lee Li Ha, and it goes by the name of Jonathan Wu. As it turns out, Jonathan Wu does have a tie to the family that David is working for. As for the police investigation into David? That gets turned up from what happens at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Chapter Four: The Fatal Villainous Strike**

During the course of their investigation into David Falcone, Danny and Baez were called out to another homicide in Chinatown. An elderly man by the name of Chang Lee was found stabbed to death in his bed. A pillow was placed over his face, and he was stabbed numerous times in the face and body. His body was in such a way it was kind of hard to tell what did him in, or when he died exactly.

As Danny was looking around the scene, Baez came walking up to him.

"Guess what? Our boy David was seen talking to our murder victim the day that he died." Baez said.

"Really now?" Danny said, not the least bit surprised. "All right, I have to talk to my sister, and get a search warrant for his house."

"Detective." A patrol cop said, coming up to them. "You have to see this."

Danny took a look at the piece of paper, and saw that it had five names on it, with two inked through. Chase Riprock, Chang Lee, Alex Russo, Lynn Falcone, and finally, his niece, Nicky Reagan-Boyle.

"Son of a bitch. He's after Nicky." Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Baez asked.

"Of course, I am sure. Take a look at the end of the note." Danny said, handing her the note.

Right at the bottom, it said, 'I will get them all', in all capitalized letters.

"Jesus. We need to get this guy." Baez said.

"That is what I am working on." Danny said.

* * *

David knew where Jonathan Wu liked to hang out, and even where he lived. David considered following Johnny Wu around, but with the cops looking for him, walking around on the streets of New York City was not a good idea. So he decided to wait and get him when Johnny got home. David waited in the darkness, and smiled when Johnny Wu entered the home.

The minute Johnny opened the door, and flipped on the light, he recoiled hard when he saw David sitting on the chair, facing him.

"Johnny Wu, it's been a long time." David said.

"David? What the hell are you doing here?" Johnny asked him.

"I'm here because I am looking for Lee. Word on the street is that you know where she is." David said.

"Well, I-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, either. You know who and what I am, and what I am capable of." He tapped his forehead to drive home his point. "I also have your gun, so if you go for it, you won't find it."

Johnny sighed, and took a seat across from David.

"She's in the wind." Johnny said. "I admit we have a bit of a turbulent relationship. My temper, her mouth. We got into some fights, yeah, but I do care about her."

"Where is she Johnny?" David asked him again.

"Last time I saw her, she was being led away by a man wearing a purple blazer and a top hat. Had a weird name, too."

"Gorog." David said.

"That's the name." Johnny said. David was satisfied, and he was about to head to the front door to leave, but he handed Johnny an envelope.

"What's this?" Johnny asked David.

"A ticket. It's to Hong Kong. It leaves tonight. After what happened to Chase, I recommend that you clear out tonight." David said.

"Thanks. Sorry about you and Alex, man." Johnny said.

"So am I." David said. He was gone into the city once again.

* * *

Commissioner Frank Reagan had a really big problem. Not only was a serial killer at work in his city, it became obvious that he was probably going to try and strike at his family. He knew it, he just knew it. It wasn't until his daughter, ADA Erin Reagan came into his office that he knew that something was wrong.

"What is it, Erin?" Frank asked her.

"I found out something about this David Falcone character that you should hear." Erin said.

"Okay, lay it on me." Frank said.

"David Falcone is employed by the Li Ha family." Erin said. "The Li Ha family is a big family in the Triads, and David is employed with them as a fixer."

"So, if that family has a problem, he goes out and fixes it." Frank said.

"Basically." Erin said.

* * *

Stella Bonasera frantically entered her car, trying to drive to Central Park. David called her, sounding nervous, wanting to meet her there. When someone like David is nervous, that should scare even the most battled hardened soldier. So, just as she got in her car, she got a surprise.

"Nice car." David said, causing Stella to nearly jump through the car roof.

"Jesus. Why are you here?" Stella al but screamed at him.

"I know who is responsible for all of these murders that I am being framed for." David said.

"Really? Who?" Stella asked him.

"Gorog. That wizard that Alex defeated a while ago." David said.

"If this is true, how are you going to prove it." Stella said.

David smiled at her. "I won't. Gorog is going to do something that will prove I am innocent."

"You have to be careful out here. Every cop is looking for you." Stella said. "Hell, even Louis is going to talk to the commissioner about this."

"Wish him luck. I'll be in touch." David said. He got out the car, and was long gone before Stella could see where he went.

* * *

Well, Stella was right. As Louis told her, he was going to see the commissioner to talk about this entire case that was going on. Louis knew that he was risking his job by doing this and what he was going to say, but whatever. His job was secondary to protecting his son.

So, he barged right into the office, and saw Frank talking to Erin. He smiled, and took a seat right in front of his desk, next to Erin.

"I take it that you want to talk to my son, David." Louis said.

"We want him to come in, and explain himself for these murders." Frank said.

"There is probable cause to issue the murder warrant for him, and we believe that he has killed two people." Erin said.

"Okay, where's your proof, besides the letters that he obviously did not write?" Louis asked the two.

"He was seen at one scene of the murders." Erin said.

"Okay. What else?" Louis said.

"Where is he, Lieutenant Saint?" Frank asked. Louis sighed, and looked at both of them.

"I am going to say this. Take it as you will." Louis said. "I am caring for David and Lynn as a favor to their mother and father, both of which I consider to be brother and sister. David Falcone is no saint. He is a lot of things, but he is not a murderer, and if you arrest him for this, bad things are going to happen to both of our families."

Louis got out of his seat, and walked out of Frank's office. As he was walking out, he got a text. It was from an unknown number, and he could only assume that it was from David.

GET HOME, NOW. IT IS HAPPENING

From David, that could mean anything, and he sprinted out to his car, and sped away.

* * *

Louis sprinted to his front door, and saw that it was wide open. Gun in his hand, and caution nowhere in his thoughts, he ran into the home, and saw William kneeling over Villo, who was bleeding from a head wound.

"William, what in the hell happened here?" Louis asked.

"No idea, Lynn called me, screaming that someone was trying to get into the house. By the time I got here, she was gone, and Villo was lying down hurt like this." William said.

"Shit. David warned me that something was happening." Louis said. Before Louis could tend to his friend, Louis got a call from Stella.

"Sis, this isn't a good time." Louis began.

"This can't wait." Stella said in a panicked tone.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Alex, and Max walking home from school, and someone snatched them." Stella answered.

"WHAT!?" Louis screamed.

"Yeah, I'm at Waverly Place, checking it out right now. Where's Lynn?" Stella asked. Louis took a deep breath, and told her.

"Someone got her too." Louis said. Stella took a deep breath, and then the line went dead.

"Shit." Louis said. "William, take him to the hospital, but put him in a human form first."

"Right. What are you going to do?" William asked him.

"I have no fucking idea." Louis said, heading out the front door.

* * *

It was late, and Erin was getting really worried. Nicky was not answering her phone, and that was scaring her. Just when she was about to give up, She got a call from Nicky's cell phone.

"Nicky? Where are you?" Erin said, taking a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. Nicky is a little...tied up at the moment."

"Who the hell is this? Where's my daughter?" Erin asked.

"I have to say, you have a really beautiful daughter. Just the way I like them."

"Leave her alone, you sick son of a bitch!" Erin screamed.

"Now now, temper. Don't worry, I will contact you soon to set my demands."

Before Erin could react, the phone hung up.

 _Just what in the hell was going on?_

* * *

 **AN: The families get together to find out exactly what is going on, and it gets serious when the man of the hour finds out what is going on.**


	5. Evil Ways: Gorog's Plans

**AN: It all began to fall apart last chapter, and with everything that happened last chapter, this chapter is going to be an eye opening experience for anyone and everyone involved. Last chapter, David found out what happened, if you can call it that, to Lee Li Ha. Of course, before he could make an attempt to find her, Gorog had Alex, Lynn, Max, and Nicky Reagan kidnaped. What is his next move going to be?**

 **Chapter Five: Evil Ways: Gorog's Plans**

He knew it. He fucking knew it. That joker wannabe son of a bitch was behind this the whole time. He wanted something, and that was the sole thing that David was racking his brain to figure out what that something was. The kidnappings? Simple really. Those kidnappings were most likely to make the families put pressure on David to hand over whatever Gorog wanted.

Hell, Chase was most likely killed for that very reason. Chase, who David still doesn't give a crap about, was an easy and obvious target. Chase was dating Alex, and if he was killed, David would most likely get blamed, and who would blame them? David even talked about doing it himself, but he obviously was beaten to the punch.

It was clear that he had to go save those that Gorog kidnaped, but how was he going to do that? He had to do get some information on those that were in league with Gorog, because he is not the type of man to do this type of dirty work on his own. Standing here thinking about it wasn't going to help. Did he have time to sit here and make a plan, especially with Villo in the hospital...

Then David got a bright idea. He knew right then and there what he was going to do. First, he had to go and get William, first.

* * *

The last thing that Villo remembered was that he was sitting at home, watching TV with Lynn. Then, all of a sudden, the door came right off the hinges, and this guy, big, muscled, and wearing an executioners mask walked inside, and demanded that Lynn goes with him. When Lynn refused, he went after her. Villo tried to protect her, but was no match for whoever this guy was, and one sharp blow incapacitated him. He had no idea as to what happened to Lynn, or where she is now, but this was just the beginning.

Villo opened his eyes, and tried to get a grip on where he was right now. Taking a quick look around, he realized that he was in a hospital room. How the hell was he in a hospital room when he was a lion, or at least looked like it? When he checked out his arms, they were not lions paws at all, but human arms.

"What the hell?" Villo said to himself.

"Yeah, you're human, at least for the time being." William said, appearing out of the darkness.

"What the hell happened to me?" Villo asked him.

"You were knocked out, and William had to change you to a human before he got you to a hospital." David said, chiming in.

"David! God, good to see you again! How have you been? What's going on with you?" Villo said, trying to get a hold on what David has been doing all these years.

"You look weird." David said. David never saw Villo in his human form as an adult. He probably did, but he probably did when he was a baby.

"David, everyone here is worried about you." Villo said. "We just want to know where you have been in the last few years."

"Cut that crap, we have some news." David said. "Lynn, Alex, and Max were captured by Gorog, and they took Erin Reagan's daughter as well."

"Shit. What are you going to do about it?" Villo asked him.

"First things first. The spell that I put on you is going to wear off soon, so we have to get you out of here." William said.

"Okay, how do you guys plan on doing that?" Villo asked them.

"I know, and I have a way of luring Gorog out of hiding as well." David said, heading for the hospital room door.

"What are you going to do?" William asked him.

"Don't worry, just get ready to move on my signal. You will know my signal when it happens." David said, heading out of the hospital room door.

* * *

David was wise to how hospitals worked. See, it is obvious that most hospitals have cameras, but what you don't know is that most cameras in hospitals have a direct feed to police stations. So it is not good that if you are wanted by law enforcement to be in a hospital, but it is good if you want to draw attention to yourself.

David smiled, and answered the phone. "Yeah."

"Well, it seems that whatever you are doing is working. I can see some police cars arriving from the hospital window." William said.

"That's probably why the security guard is hanging out near the front door." David said, glancing over at the security guard that was standing at the entrance.

"We are ready, so whatever you are going to do better be spectacular." William said.

"It will be." David said. He hung up the phone, and returned to the reception counter, just to make sure that he was seen by the security guard.

"Excuse me sir? Can you step over here for a moment?" The security guard asked him. David looked at the guard, back at his phone, and then took off running towards the back of the hospital.

"Suspect is fleeing! Suspect is fleeing!" The security guard screamed into his radio, chasing after David. David smiled, knowing that he could be long gone, but he needed a lot of eyes looking in the other direction for this to work. David was out back of the hospital, and glanced back, and saw the guard still on him. David ran around the corner, and saw some more cops coming at him. David headed for an little alcove, and knowing that he did enough, flew off into the distance.

All the while, during this commotion, William took Villo right out of the hospital to his house.

* * *

During that little commotion, David was able to find the man that attacked Villo, and kidnaped his sister. He had to tread lightly, because if he does one wrong thing, Gorog might panic, and kill the hostages.

David was standing on a rooftop, when he got a call from an unknown number. He did not know who it was, and in this situation, he decided to answer.

"Speak." David said.

"David Falcone, this is Commissioner Frank Reagan." Frank said. "I need to speak to you."

"Go ahead, that's what phones are for." David said.

"No, I need you to come in. We need your help." Frank said.

"No thank you." David said. "I am wanted for murder, remember? How can I be sure that I won't be arrested when I come in?"

"I give you my word that you won't be arrested." Frank said. David knew immediately that he was lying. David could only laugh, because he hears Erin, Louis, and Stella in the background, and he could only shake his head.

"That's pathetic." David said. "You are trying to use my family in an effort to try and have me arrested. That is going to cost you. BIG."

"Now wait-" Frank tried to say, but David hung up on him. He didn't have time for this because he had something important to do.

* * *

David casually strolled through the streets, knowing that someone from Gorog's group was following him. David sensed the energy of the guy that was following him, and from what he picked up from Villo, this was one of the guys that took Lynn and the others. David wondered where he should go with this guy after him? Away from the public to do what he had to do. David saw a dark area ahead, and walked towards it.

Just as he thought, the guy that was following him kept on following David towards the area, and that is when he pounced on him.

David smacked the guy around for a little bit, and held him by the throat. Knowing that the guy might not be forthcoming with information, David sent some energy through the body, making him know early on that talking was in best interest.

"Well, well. I would say hi, but the feeling is not mutual." David said.

"Crap." The guy said, knowing he was caught.

"Why are you following me?" David asked.

"Gorog ordered us to capture you. We have your sister and girlfriend, so we figured that you would be eager to save them." The guy said.

"Why take Nicky Reagan?" David asked him.

"To put pressure on the commissioner." The guy said.

"Okay, one more question, why did Gorog kidnap Lee Li Ha?" David wondered.

"Orders from someone out in Hawaii. We don't know who or what they are after." The guy said.

"Where are they now?" David asked.

"I can't tell you that." The guy said. David began to laugh.

"I was kidding. I read your mind, and I know where they are." David said, tapping his headband, where his third eye was laying. "Seeing as how you are no use to me, it's time to get rid of you."

The man watched in horror, as David's right arm began to become engrossed in a monstrous black flame, and within seconds, the man was engulfed.

* * *

Louis had to get out of Commissioner's Reagan's office for a minute. Just a minute, you know, to gather his thoughts. He knew that what they were doing was on instinct. They wanted to find their family member and bring them back safely. Hell, that is what Louis and Stella were doing, but the siblings knew something that the Reagan's didn't. Both Stella and Louis knew that it was better to let David handle this, and knowing David, he was not only handling it, but when he did, they were all going to know.

Louis jumped when his cell phone vibrated. He knew immediately who it was once he answered it.

"Yeah?" Louis asked.

"Are you somewhere private?" David asked him.

"I am. What did you find out?" Louis asked him back.

"I know where they are." David said. "I need you to do me a favor, though."

"Sure, what is it?" Louis said.

"When I go in and get them, you need to be there to pick them up." David said.

"What time are you going to do this?" Louis asked him.

"Don't worry, I got this." David said. Even though Louis couldn't see him, Louis knew that he was smiling.

Louis motioned for Stella to come over, and he leaned in to whisper to her.

"Listen, we got to get out of here, and help David." Louis said.

"What he knows where they are?" Stella asked.

"Yes, he does." Louis said. "We are going to go there and help him anyway we can."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Stella asked him again.

"I have no idea, but we aren't going to solve that problem sitting here." Louis said, heading for the exit. Stella sighed, and followed her brother.

* * *

"Hello?"

"William, it's me." David said.

"God, what's happening?" William asked.

"Did you get Villo out okay?" David asked.

"I did. What did you do?" William asked, referring to David's little stunt at the hospital.

"I baited the cops to chase me around the hospital and outside." David said. "Where's Villo?"

"In my room. We are at my house." William answered.

"Alright, look. I found where Gorog is keeping the others." David said. "I might need your help, so keep your ear out in case I need to call on you."

"Okay, and whatever you do, please be careful. We are not the only family involved in this." William said.

"Aren't I always?" David joked.

"No." William said.

"I will be." David said, hanging up the phone. A sinister smile crossed his face.

Gorog's death was at hand...

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter, we see what and where the captives are, and David makes a really wild move. Wait and see...**


	6. Evil Ways: Bold Rescue

**AN: Last time, David found out where his friends, and Lee Li Ha was being held. This time around, David is going to go and rescue them, but he is in for a surprise, and this will require some outside help. Just who does he have in mind? You are going to soon find out...**

 **Chapter Six: Evil Ways: Bold Rescue**

It was obvious, as he was sitting there, eying the location where Max, Alex, Nicky, and Lee was being held, that running in was not an option. David stood there, and he eyed the location. Where were they being held, most likely somewhere where they couldn't get them, and the guard patrolling the area was something that had to be dealt with. He thought that this was going to be a one man job, but looking at the fortress like building made him think further about his plan of action.

"William, it's me." David said, into his bluetooth.

"What? What's wrong?" William asked him.

"The building where they are being held is a damn fortress." David said. "Getting in without being seen is not an option."

"You need me out there?" William asked.

"No, but I know someone who might be able to help out." David said, a smirk and a smile on his face.

"Well, by the tone of your voice you already have something in mind." William said.

"I do. I need you to go and pick up Michael. I need an extra gun for this." David said.

"He's in California, you know." William said.

"I know that. Use your portkey, and go and get him. Tonight, please." David said.

"Man, the way you are talking it's as if this is a Sunday drive situation for you." William said.

"It is, if you think about it." David said with a smile.

"Okay, but you better be ready to do what you are going to do." William said.

"I will be. Just be ready on your end." David said, hanging up the phone.

 **...**...

 **HOURS EARLIER**

Alex and Max were thrown into a cell, where two more girls her age were waiting. The cell door slammed loudly with a clank, and the jailer walked away laughing. Alex looked around, and saw that while one girl looked really scared, the other looked as though she was waiting for something to happen.

"Greetings. Welcome to Club Hell." One girl said.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"In a cell. Exactly where? No idea." The girl said.

"Hey, aren't you Nicky Reagan?" Max asked. "Frank Reagan's granddaughter?"

"Y-Yeah. That's me." Nicky said. Alex looked at the other girl in the room, and before she spoke, she raised her hand to stop her from doing so.

"I know you both, Alex and Max." Lee said, looking at both of them as she spoke.

"How do you know us?" Alex asked her.

"David told all about you three." Lee said. "Lee Li Ha, David's friend." She said, formally introducing herself.

"What? What has he been doing all this time?" Alex asked him.

"He has been working for my father." Lee said. "He's a fixer for him."

"What's a fixer?" Alex said.

"He solves problems for my dad. Not always legal, but then again, when is it ever?" Lee said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. That's what he meant." Max said, nodding his head.

"Wait, you knew?" Alex said turning to her brother. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

"He asked me not to." Max said. "Besides William, I am probably the only one he is on speaking terms with."

"David Falcone? Isn't he wanted for murder?" Nicky asked them.

"Yeah. He didn't do it, though." Max said.

"How can you be sure?" Nicky asked them.

"Unlike you, Miss Reagan, we actually know him." Lee said.

"I know him, not you." Alex snapped.

Lee laughed. "Oh right, the girl that dumped him because of some personal bullshit is trying to tell me off. You are the reason that Gorog grabbed us."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked her.

"Some guy named Wo Fat hired Gorog to try and kill my father by forcing David to do it." Lee said. "He thought that getting all of us would do it, but that blew up in his face when Gorog didn't do his homework."

"Okay then, seeing as how you know what is going on, now what are you suggest that we do now?" Alex asked her.

"We wait, because either the cops, Triads, or David is going to get us." Lee said.

"How can a kid save us?" Nicky asked Lee.

"Don't worry, because you are going to be in for a surprise." Lee said, a smile growing on her face.

 **...**...

 **BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Needless to say, Michael Harris was not happy. He was sound asleep in his apartment, the same apartment that he shared with his fiancee, Miley Stewart, then they were both awoken by some frantic knocking from William Belmont at his front door. William explained that David sent him because he needed some help with something back in New York, so of course, Michael agreed to help out his friend. This was the same friend that he considered to be his brother, so he agreed without knowing what the help was. He apologized to Miley, and was on his way out there. Once he got there, he was going to find out just how serious this job that David wanted him for was.

 **...**...

"You want me to what!?" Michael screamed at David and William.

"I want you to go and get inside that building, and find Alex, Max, and a woman named Lee." David said.

"Even if I do find them, how am I going to get them out of the building?" Michael asked them as William handed him an MP5.

"There should be a truck in there near the place they are being held." William said. "I heard that they are planning on moving them somewhere else."

"If they are going to move them, why are we doing this?" Michael asked them. "It would make more sense to grab them when they are moved."

"They MIGHT move them." David said. "No way to know for sure, so this is the play."

"So, the plan is, David goes in and distract them, while I go and grab the kids. Right?" Michael asked them.

"Yeah." David said.

"I'll be out here with this to cover your entrance." William said, patting his sniper rifle.

"Alright. Let's do this." Michael said. David nodded, and in one swift motion, they warped out of view.

 **...**...

Gorog knew that something was up. It was all too quiet, and he knew that meant something was about to happen. It was evident that it was just that, because it was this quiet when he grabbed, or had grabbed, the four that he had right now. Now he had the feeling that David was out there, and that he was about to do something really bad towards his plans.

BOOM!

Gorog got to his feet, and immediately ran for the door to the room that he was in, only to be knocked back once he got there.

"Hello, Gorog." David said, walking in and drawing his sword.

"You. I should have known that you were here. Well, I take it that you are here for Alex. So, go ahead and take her." Gorog said.

"I have that already taken care of. I am here to make sure that you pay for what you have done." David said, smiling as Gorog kept backing away from him.

"The cops are on their way, they heard that explosion." Gorog said.

"Fine with me. I'll be done and gone before they get here." David said.

"You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?" Gorog asked, getting desperate.

"If you think that after all of the shit that you pulled, framing me for murder, kidnaping my good friends, and everything else, you are not leaving here alive, or in one piece." David smiled.

 **...**...

Alex, Max, Lee, and Nicky heard that explosion, and heard a gun battle outside the room that they were in. Gunshots went back and forth for a few minutes, and then the door to the room came flying open, and a familiar face came inside.

"Hey, ready to go?" Michael said, entering the room and heading over to the cell to unlock it.

"Where did you come from?" Alex asked him.

"I was sound asleep when William came banging on my door. Now I am here doing something really dangerous. Like any other night in St. Louis, you know." Michael smiled.

He got the door open, and lead them out of the room, and right towards the SUV that was waiting for them. Just before they got in, William called him.

"Yeah?" Michael said.

"I hope that you are done, because I have a few SUVs heading in that direction." William said.

"Okay, do they have sirens on them?" Michael asked.

"No. Looks like Yakuza." William said.

"Goody. " Michael said. "Get David out, and we are going to be coming out a little hot."

"I got him. Be careful." William said.

"I will." Michael said, and after he hung up, he looked back at them.

"Okay, who here is good at evasive driving?" Michael asked.

Lee raised her hand.

"Good, you are driving." Michael said. They all climbed in the truck that was there, and sped off just as those trucks beared down on them.

"Okay, care to explain what we are doing?" Lee asked him.

"Well, we need to get clear of this compound, or at least back to the city." Michael said. "Then again, both might be easier said than done, because we are being hunted by the Yakuza, you know?"

"Crap. That might be Wo Fat doing." Lee said.

"Hello, care to fill us in about what is going on?" Nicky asked them.

"Not right now, too busy trying to survive at the moment." Michael said, leaning out of the car, and shooting at the cars that were there following them.

"By now, I am sure that David has Gorog taken care of." Michael said. "Keep going. We need to get back to the city. There, we can lose these guys, I hope."

 **...**...

 **AN: The final chapter is coming up.**


	7. Hawaii Bound

**AN: I already have a sequel in store for this story, as with the fact that I brought up** _ **Wo Fat**_ **, the main bad guy from** _ **Hawaii Five-O**_ **. So when this story is done, expect that sequel sometime in the future. Now, last chapter, Michael managed to get Alex, Lynn, Nicky, Max and Lee away from Gorog, while David himself is dealing, or in this case dealt with, Gorog himself. Now, the conclusion.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hawaii Bound**

"David? Good. Is Gorog dealt with?" Michael asked, looking back behind the truck to see if there was still some guys to deal with. Lee was still driving, and Max, Alex, and Nicky took advantage of the break in action to fall asleep. They were in the clear for the moment, but that could change in a heartbeat.

"Gorog is dealt with, and I have a surprise for Wo Fat." David said. Even though he couldn't see him, Michael could tell that David was smiling.

"Oh, and by the way, dear friend, I would like to thank you for telling me that Lee had Yakuza after her." Michael said.

"You're welcome." David said, being a smart ass.

"Okay, back to business. Where the hell are we going?" Michael said.

"Someplace where Louis and Stella can find them." David answered.

"Tell me, where would that be?" Michael asked him.

"Oh, I probably should have thought of that." David said calmly.

"Motherfucker! Yes you should have thought of that!" Michael yelled. "So we're supposed to drive around until you think of something?"

"No, just bring them to Central Park." David said.

"I don't know where that is. I have only been out here twice, and never to Central Park! So, where is it?" Michael asked him again.

"Ask Lee." David said, and Michael could hear sirens in the background. "So, the cops are here, and I have to make my leave. See you in a little bit."

"I swear I am going to kill him." Michael sighed. "Hey, you know where Central Park is, right?"

"Yeah. I can get us there." Lee said, smiling at him.

"Good, let's go. I am tired from all of this bullshit." Michael sighed.

"So, it this it? Are we in the clear?" Lee asked him.

"No, not in the least." Michael said. "We are clear from those guys that are chasing us, but as for Wo Fat and what he is really after, not by a long shot."

"Okay then, how do we get clear then?" Lee asked him.

"We get clear by you going back home, dropping these kids off, and then David taking a trip out to Hawaii and hunting down Wo Fat." Michael said.

"Sounds simple enough." Lee said.

"Honey, when you work with David and myself, simple enough never rears its head." Michael said.

* * *

"So, now what?" William asked as he, David, and Michael stood over a building, watching the truck and waiting for the scene to unfold below. David stood in between William and Michael, and they both had eyes on the truck, through thermal scope sniper rifles.

"Well, we wait for the cops to come in, and bring them back to the police station." David said.

"There are going to be a lot of questions to answer, you know?" Michael said.

"Of course, if a certain someone didn't shoot every damn body in the cell, there wouldn't be." David said.

"We aren't even going to compare body counts, are we?" Michael shot at him.

"Children, please! It is getting hard to concentrate, so will you knock it off?" William said.

David and Michael sighed, and continued to watch the truck, and soon enough, cops converged on the scene. Multiple detective cars arrived at the scene, and David saw Danny Reagan, his sister Erin, and Frank arrive, and hug Nicky tightly. Then David watched as Louis and Stella check on Lynn, along with Jerry and Theresa hug both Alex and Max. It was a happy enough scene.

"Can we please get the hell out of here?" Michael asked.

"Eager to get back home?" William chided.

"God yes. I am ready to fall asleep in my own bed next to my fiancee. Get me the hell out of here." Michael said, standing up and stretching.

"Fine then. David, are you alright here?" William said, turning to his friend.

"I will be alright." David said. "I have one more thing to do. I don't need any help, though."

William and Michael shared a look, and then left with Michael to take him back to California. David sighed, and flew towards the police station where they were bound to be taken.

* * *

Lee sighed, as Danny and Baez entered the interview room that she was in. Lee didn't even flinch, because she knew what this was about.

"Ma'am, we are here to question you on the kidnapers that you encountered." Danny said.

"I can't tell you much." Lee said. "I was sitting at home, going on about my business, and the moment that I stepped outside of my home, and then some guys grabbed me."

"Any reason why they would grab you?" Baez asked her. Lee looked at them for a moment, and then she chuckled.

"Okay, let's go here shall we?" Lee said. "You know about my father right?"

"The Triad? Sure we do." Danny said.

"Well then, smart ass. Any concerns you have about my father, take it up with him. Don't try and make me turn on the man who is looking out for me." Lee said.

"Okay, then. What about your relationship with David Falcone?" Baez asked Lee.

"David is a friend of mine, and my father took him in while he went to school out there. If you are going to ask me if he killed Chase, no he didn't." Lee said.

"How do you know that?" Danny said.

"He told me." Lee said with a smile on her face. "Listen, I know more about how you guys operate than you think I do. I am not going to tell you anything, and neither is Alex or Max. So cut the bullshit, and let me go."

* * *

Begrudgingly, they had to let her go. Danny and Baez watched her leave the station, and get into one of three jet black SUV's, and just as she was driving away, Danny saw a familiar face smile at him.

David Falcone sat right next to Lee Li Ha, and he gave him a smirk as the three SUVs disappeared into the New York night.

* * *

It was about a few months later, as Frank was walking into his home after a long day at the office, but once he entered the home that he owned, he kind of felt that he was not alone. Frank flipped on the light, and sure enough, he was not alone.

"Nice to see you, too." David said.

"Well, I take it that you are here, in my house, for a good reason." Frank said, calmly taking a seat across from him.

"I do." David said, shifting in the seat for a little bit. "I am here to give you a message. A message that you can convey to your family."

"Okay then. Go ahead and speak." Frank said.

David took a deep breath, and then he spoke, a sinister tone in his voice. "You think that you and your family are actually protecting the city of New York. You're not. I am the protector of this city."

"What makes you think that?" Frank said.

David just laughed. "Okay, don't believe me. I am going to leave you with these last words. There is something big coming, and you and your family alone will not be able to stop it."

"David, what are you talking about?" Frank tried to ask him. David didn't speak. He walked to the front door, opened it, and stepped outside. Frank went to see where he went, but David was long gone.

 _Something big was coming, and Hawaii is where it begins._

 **THE END**


End file.
